Forum:Armor vs Weapon Damage (Multipliers)
I don't see a lot in the wiki about how enemy armor works against PC weapon damage. Really, I suppose my question is "is there any difference (all other things being equal) between a weapon with a damage of 100 and a weapon with a damage of 50x2 or 25x4? I would assume all three weapons would function similarly against unarmored/unshielded NPCs (assuming all projectiles hit), but was wondering if armor/shields protected against any of those better than the others? :Kevin Nope. But only if all projectiles hit the target. The weapons will deal their exact listed damage to unshielded enemies. If the enemy has a shield, the damage will be subtracted from the shield's capacity (taken that the weapon has no effect). And there are no shields that offer bonus protection from normal damage. Auntarie 22:29, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. :Kevin 23:14, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : There are Coms, however, that offer Bullet Damage resistence. 23:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) For armor, as opposed to shields, there are two kinds of damage reduction: * Abnegation of all damage, such as happens when a Lance Defender is hit in a heavily armored zone. * Multiplicative reduction of damage, such as happens when a Spiderant is shot on its armored carapace. Either way, excluding factors of shot placement, a single shot is reduced equivalently to multiple lesser shots. Dämmerung 23:53, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Ah, see, that's what I was wondering: if there is any situation in which one weapon (100 dmg, 25x4 dmg) might be better than the other. In some games, armor (shields, whatever) reduces damage from each impact by directly subtracting a given amount from each impact's damage. Thus, someone with 4 pts armor would be better attacked with a weapon that does 10 points of damage rather than one than does 6x2 -- the former yielding 6 points of damage (10-4), the latter only 4 (6-4=2x2). Obviously if Spiderant armor (or the like) is multiplicative (rather than subtractive) this isn't a factor as either damage type evens out to the same thing, making the only difference between weapon types the "spread" and that (all other things being equal) a single-shot weapon has a greater chance of doing max damage, while a multiplier weapon has less chance of doing no damage. Thanks again. :Kevin 00:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) um where the f ur u from cause this game has no armour it has shields thoughLife is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 21:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Spiderants and Crimson Lance both have armor. Go shoot a Spiderant in its armored carapace and pay attention to the resulting damage numbers. The damage diminution that you see is from its armor. Also if you shoot an opponent with a corrosive weapon and see it take a surprising amount of damage, that opponent was probably armored. Or at least metallic, like a Turret. (I'm not completely sure whether a Turret is "armored" per se. Haven't conducted any tests.) Dämmerung 21:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC) um the spiderants,some crabworms,the crimson lance & some skags might have armor but everything else has what is called a shieldLife is like a road the good things in life are the smooth parts of the road and the bad things in life are the bumps in the road 16:22, January 28, 2012 (UTC) The Lance and some wildlife have armor. The Guardians and some humans (be they Lance, bandits, or other) have shields. Turrets can have both. Dämmerung 16:26, January 28, 2012 (UTC) turribus non habent habent scutum cum quod gets exhausit sunt basically abiit claudus cerebrum Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 17:49, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :towers do not have their shield when they are basically went off and gets lost in the brain? step away from the controlled substance please sir. 18:13, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::and i'm not sure to what end the dative/ablative plural is being used. doesn't look like any of the ablatives that i recall. Dämmerung 18:16, April 18, 2012 (UTC) ::i was saying turrets don't have both the have a sield and when that goes there basically gone redacted ::Quattuor Ascensores Sunt Venire 00:41, April 19, 2012 (UTC)